


Payback

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Only Because He's Riding Derek's Cock, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets realized from jail after being framed for murder, he wants revenge against the sheriff that arrested him, instead of ringing the man’s neck, he decides to pay a visit to the sheriff’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Derek finds himself back in his Camaro, it’s early evening after being held for almost twenty four hours. His wrists still ache a bit from being cuffed for so long.

He’s fuming, he didn’t kill all those people and he definitely didn’t kill his own sister, he isn’t a psychopath. He’s trying to find out who did it, why would he be the one ripping people to shreds like confetti and leaving the corpses on display like a child’s science project.

He knows that his eyes are flickering from their normal hazel color to the animalistic, supernatural blue ones. He’s pissed, but he doesn't want to start a record of murder, even if he wants to ring the Sheriff's neck.

He sits for a few moments in the parking lot of the police station, thinking about how to get back at the Sheriff, his death would be obvious, not coming up with much after that. It isn’t until he’s driving past the local fast food place that an idea comes to mind.

-

Stiles walks into his bedroom, not paying attention as he brings a plate of his dinner into his room. He made himself some hot dogs in the frying pan and left the rest of the frozen hot dogs for his dad, if or when he comes home.

It’s been bothering him lately, he can’t seem to have a proper meal or proper conversation with his dad. He just wants his dad around to they can be as close as they used to be.

He puts the plate down on the desk and before he can sit down he hears “Hello, Stiles.” Making his jerk his head up to whoever is in his room.

He sees in the corner of his room, under the soft glow of the lights, Derek Hale. Held for murder, werewolf, Derek Hale.

“Um, hey.” Stiles says, swallowing hard. He doesn’t want to to die tonight.

Derek shakes his head “Don’t look so scared, I’m not here to kill you.”

“You sure?” Stiles questions, not taking his eyes away from the werewolf.

Derek sits on Stiles’ bed “I’m not, what good would that do? I really don’t feel like having a real reason for them to arrest me.”

Stiles asks “Then why are you here? Are you going to kill my dad?”

“I’m not here to kill anyone, Stiles. I need your help with something.”

Stiles drops his shoulders “Is it more werewolf bullshit? Can I eat dinner first?”

“It’s not that either, can I finish explaining first?”

“Fine.” Stiles keeps his distance away from Derek, just in case the werewolf decides not to keep his promises of no murder.

“Stiles, have you ever been fucked before?”

Stiles almost chokes on his own spit. He looks to Derek with wide eyes “What the fuck? Why would you ask that?”

Derek gets off the bed, crossing the room and pinning Stiles up against the wall “I’m asking because I want to fuck you Stiles, I want to lay a mark on you that your father will see, as a sort of revenge.”

Stiles can’t believe what he is hearing, he is more surprised that Derek wants to fuck him more than his motives “You want to fuck me?”

“Yes, I want to fuck you till you're screaming. Will you let me get a little revenge?”

“You want to fuck the sheriff’s son out of anger because you got arrested, and you think I would just go along with it?”

Derek quirks an eyebrow “Will you?”

“Damn fucking right I will.” Stiles then dives in for a kiss. He sees it at the perfect way to get back at his dad as well, him being all alone leads him to fuck criminals, maybe the sheriff should stay home and make sure his son is in line.

Derek pulls away from Stiles lips after a few moments of heavy kissing “I was expecting to intimidate you.”

“You can still do that if you want. I want a little revenge of my own, Derek.” Stiles smirks.

Derek kisses him again, slipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth as he keeps the boy pinned against the wall of the bedroom.

Stiles grinds against Derek’s jean clad thigh, his arms pinned to his sides by Derek’s strong grip. He feels himself swimming with lust as he gets roughly kissed by the handsome Derek Hale.

Derek soon picks Stiles up, Stiles wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist. The werewolf dumps him on the bed and crawls up the boy’s body till he is at his lips again “Look at you. Are you still a virgin?”

“I’ve fucked myself before.”

“Even better.” Derek growls before kissing Stiles once again. He wasn’t afraid of any diseases, but that he popped the sheriff’s son’s cherry would give him even more bragging rights. That the boy has fucked himself will make it a lot easier for both of them since Stiles is used to things in his ass.

Stiles looks to Derek with his big brown eyes “What are you going to do, big bad wolf?”

“Fuck you.”

“Primal much?” Stiles smirks.

Derek locks him in another kiss, tracing his hands down Stiles’ stomach till he reaches the hem of the grey t-shirt, then pulls it up as his lips are still on Stiles’.

Stiles moans a little bit as he feels Derek’s warm fingers on his skin, with his lips still sealed over his own.

Derek moves away and takes off his jacket, tossing it to the side of the room along with his shirt. His belt soon follows along with his jeans at requires him to get off Stiles for a moment.

Stiles pulls off his sweatpants and his shirt, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Before he can take those off, he is discouraged by a growl from Derek.

Derek goes back to Stiles, kneeling by the bed, his face at Stiles’ briefs. He leans up to the elastic then pulls them down Stiles’ legs with his teeth.

Stiles lets out a moan, finding that extremely hot.

When Derek gets them off he tosses them behind him, he looks up to Stiles.

“You look so nice on your knees.” Stiles chuckles.

“Go get the lube from my jacket, or else I’m taking you dry.” Derek snaps, slowly getting back onto his feet.

Stiles slides off the bed and rushes over to Derek’s jacket where he searches the pockets for the lube. He pulls out a small bottle of lube “You came prepared.”

“I’ve been planning for this.” Derek smirks, laying out on the bed, waiting for the boy to come back to him.

“That sounds a lot creepy than it should.” Stiles tosses the bottle of lube back onto the bed as he walks back to werewolf laying on his bed.

Derek says “I told you this is revenge.”

“Oh I know, Derek. Now, do you want to get me all lubed up or what?” Stiles smirks as he crawls on top of Derek then dipping his head to kiss Derek on the lips.

Derek feels around the bed where Stiles threw the bottle as he continues to kiss Stiles. He grabs it and squirts a good amount onto his fingers before he runs his fingers up and down the crease of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles breaks the kiss and moves beside Derek so he can him up properly. He feels Derek’s thick fingers occasionally dip inside his hole, making him let out an airy moan. 

Derek slips his fingers in, going back and forth at a quick pace, feeling Stiles adjust around him “Oh fuck, Stiles. I can’t to devour you.”

“Literally?”

 

Derek uses his free hand and gives Stiles a sharp smack on the ass “Could be.” 

“Oh no, big bad wolf, don’t eat me.” Stiles moans.

When Derek feels that Stiles it open enough after fucking him open with three fingers, he pulls them out and lays back down “Ride me, Stilinski.” 

“I thought the big bad wolf wanted revenge.” Stiles crawls back on top of Derek, kissing up Derek’s neck.

“I want to satisfaction of knowing that the sheriff’s son rode my cock like a slutty whore.”

Stiles nips at the skin of Derek’s neck “For a man of so few words, you sure talk a lot in the bedroom.”

“There is more to say.” Derek responds, grabbing the lube again “Fuck, I want to tear you apart.” then covers his cock lube, smearing the rest across the left side Stiles’ neck and down part of his back.

“Gross.” Stiles groans as he starts to settle himself over Derek’s hard cock.

“Says the boy who is about to get fucked by a werewolf cock, are you sure you can handle it even?” 

Stiles gives him a stern look before slowly guiding Derek’s cock into his tight hole, feeling it stretch him out. He takes Derek’s cock slowly, not wanting to tear or injury any part of him that could lead him to a very awkward hospital visit.

Derek feels up Stiles’ body as the boy lowers himself onto his hard cock “Fucking look at you.”

“I expect dinner after this.” Stiles remarks “I’m not some one night stand.”

“Maybe I’ll just eat you up.” Derek smirks.

Stiles gets himself fully on Derek’s cock “How does a nice steak sound instead.”

 

Derek grabs Stiles by the back of the neck and makes him lean forward so he can suck marks onto the boy’s pale neck.

Stiles groans feeling Derek start to thrust into him and places dark marks along his neck. His eyes flutter shut as Derek’s cock stretches him out and is buried deep inside of him.

Derek rocks his hips slowly, licking at the bruises forming on Stiles’ neck “These will show in the morning.”

“Maybe then everyone will stop calling me a virgin and think I slept with some girl who enjoys biting.” Stiles groans as he rocks his own hips.

“Why not tell them that you rode Derek Hale’s cock like a slut?” 

Stiles rocks his hips a bit faster when he becomes too used to the slow pace “And that would just stroke your ego too much for my liking.”

Derek places his hands on Stiles’ hips tightly “Maybe, maybe I just want the whole town to know who took your precious virginity.”

“My virginity isn’t that precious.” Stiles rolls his eyes as he holds onto Derek’s chest.

“I know, but I’m pretty sure that your father wouldn’t like it if he found out that his son got fucked by a criminal, a deviant of the law fucking his only child.” Derek moves one hand away from Stiles’ waist and to the boy’s short hair and tugs on it.

“How about you fuck me really hard like you say?” Stiles chuckles, opening his eyes and looking down to Derek as he continues to ride Derek’s cock.

In an instant, Stiles in on his back, legs in the air as Derek thrusts hard into him. This leaves him moaning loudly under the squeaking of springs.

“How’s this?” 

Stiles’ airy moan is enough of a response for Derek.

Derek thrusts hard inside of Stiles, moving the bed a bit with each hard thrust inside the teen, hearing the noises that spill from his lips.

“Oh, fuck, Derek. Oh fuck. Your cock is better than anything I’ve fucked myself on, no joke.” 

“Good, you’re the tightest thing I’ve ever fucked before.” Derek growls, holding Stiles legs to give him some leverage.

“I fucking better, I’m practically out of the box virgin.”

Derek shakes his head “That is so stupid, you’re so glad I’m already balls deep in you.”

“Hey, you need me as much as I need you.” Stiles argues, but lets out a moan soon after when Derek’s cock hits his sweet spot.

Derek takes another dive at Stiles’ neck, licking it up and down as he thrusts hard into the teen “I hope you feel this for weeks, I hope you feel my cum deep in you when I’m finished.”

“Am I going to get any kind of diseases?” Stiles questions, looking up to Derek with his big brown eyes.

“You won’t, you won’t get anything.” Derek groans with sharp snaps of his hips.

Stiles groans “Oh fuck, Derek. Make my dad furious, mark me up.” 

“Sheriff's only son deflowered by a wolf and a criminal.” Derek scrapes his teeth down Stiles’ neck before sucking marks at the equally pale skin.

Stiles holds onto Derek’s back, feeling the man fuck him sore “I’m going to be walking funny for at least a week.”

“Good.” Derek scrapes one clawed hand up Stiles’ leg.

Stiles gets shivers up his spine as he feels the ghost like touches up his leg and thigh, his nipples grow hard as a result along with goosebumps along his legs.

“So small and tight, how can you ever take a cock as big as mine?” Derek growls, his pace picking up a quick rhythm that leaves Stiles moaning as every thrust hits his sweet spot.

“Overconfident much?”

Derek shoves his whole length as hard as he can, gripping onto Stiles’ body tightly “What was that?”

“N..N..Nothing, oh fuck.”

Derek splays a hand on Stiles’ chest as he continues to pound into him “So perfect under me. I’m afraid this might awaken a certain sluttiness in you.”

“Maybe I’ll have an itch for werewolf cock.”

“Should I get your friend Scott?” Derek questions “Or maybe I can find some other werewolves and let them have a nice go at you?”

Stiles groans, gripping onto Derek harder as he feels the pleasure start to build up in him, like liquid fire in his veins.

“Or am I the only one who can have you like this?”

 

“T..T..The last one, oh sweet fuck.” Stiles’ blunt nails start to dig into Derek’s shoulders.

Derek licks a thick stripe across Stiles’ collarbone, earning another moan from the boy under him “Good.”

Stiles feels himself growing closer to coming all over himself as every thrust of Derek’s hips hits him in the most sensitive of places

“You look so fucking amazing, like you belong with your tight hole in the air, so fucking amazing.” Derek growls.

Stiles breath hitches as Derek’s head moves to one of his hard nipples.

Derek licks the nipple with quick strokes, matching the pace of his hips that are thrusting against Stiles’ hole.

Stiles groans, toes curling under the touches and thrusts of the werewolf on top of him. He thought about Derek fucking him before, wet dreams after he encounters the remaining Hale member. Picturing him fucking Stiles into next week with hard thrusts and possessive bite marks. This is real and the cherry on top is that his dad will see the marks of their fuck fest. He moans “Oh, Derek, fucking hell, Derek. Where did you learn to do all of this shit, you’re going to ruin sex for me forever.”

“That’s good, maybe I’ll have another chance to mark up that gorgeous neck of yours.”

“I wish I could, fuck, say the same, but, fuck, but you heal so damn quickly.”

Derek smirks “That’s why I love your neck so much, it’ll take a while for it to heal properly. Enough time for me to put even more.”

“You want me neck to look like an abstract painting then?” Stiles questions, the liquid fire of pleasure in his veins starting to move more quickly.

“You could say that, it’ll be a mark of possession.” Derek gives one last lick of Stiles’ nipple before going back to his neck and collarbone, giving them the bruising affection that both of them crave.

“I’m going to cum, Derek. Fuck, Derek.” Stiles whines, gripping Derek’s strong broad shoulders, human nails leaving red lines across the werewolf’s skin. He would love to leave a mark on Derek’s body, but stupid werewolf healing ruins that for him.

With a few more thrusts of Derek’s hips Stiles’ arches his back and lets out a loud whine like moan as he cums all over himself. His stomach getting covered in hot, sticky cum.

“Look at you, making such a mess of yourself.” Derek chuckles, continuing to fuck Stiles’ hole with the same fast pace as before.

Stiles whines, feeling his own cum drip down his stomach as Derek continues to fuck him.

Derek slams his hips into Stiles as he bites hard on the boy’s pale neck, knowing that it will for sure leave a nice big bruise, paired nicely with the other bruises. He cums inside of the boy, biting his neck hard enough to almost draw blood and gripping the boy’s hips so tightly.

He relaxes against the bed, catching his breath and feeling relief. He looks up to see Stiles’ bruised neck as he climbs off of the werewolf’s cock. He watches Stiles drop down beside him, keeping close even through both of them are hot and sweaty.

The post sex glow is ruined by the heavy footsteps of the Sheriff’s boots entering the house.

Derek pulls himself away from Stiles’ sweaty body, searching for his clothes, getting in them quickly as the Sheriff’s heavy steps putter around the house, getting closer to the stairs then farther away leaving both boys in the bedroom on edge. Stiles tosses Derek whatever clothes he can find around the room.

Derek slips out the window once fully clothed, leaning back in to press a kiss on Stiles lips “I’ll see you around, tell your dad good night for me.” then winks before jumping off the roof.

Stiles sits back onto his bed and puts a hand over his neck, feeling the sting of the bruise. He’s still naked but with the blanket covering his lap as he sits at the edge of the bed.

He hears from downstairs “Stiles, I’m going back to the station. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh “Alright, dad.” He looks out the window at the dark night. He is definitely going to be seeing Derek again.


End file.
